Secret Santa
by Stormyskies89
Summary: R5 fic. As Christmas approaches the band just aren't feeling it. But Kate had a surprise that might just change their minds.


**Title:** Secret Santa

 **Summary:** R5 fic. As Christmas approaches the band just aren't feeling it. But Kate had a surprise that might just change their minds.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own R5, never will.

 **A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

Kate Anderson stared at the band in front of her, gaping. They didn't believe anymore. Hadn't since they were 12 or 13 years old. It was a hurtful fact that they had stopped then. Most 13 year olds didn't but still. Kate herself hadn't stopped til she was 15 and she had loved still waking up on Christmas morning to a present – as it got down to just one – from 'Santa'. So she decided that she was going to instil a belief for them. Even if wasn't for 'Santa' as such but a belief that if you wanted it, it could still happen. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

"What do you want engraved on them Miss?" The owner of the shop asked her.

"Their initials on the clips and their names on the bracelets. Here." She wrote it all down and handed it to him. Six money clips and six ID bracelets. Each for the band and one very special DJ. And she knew that this was only half of her job done. She still had other stuff to buy and she knew it would take very careful planning to hide it all from Rocky. He was too clever for his own good and he knew all her hiding spots in Hotel Rooms so she had to the think of a new one. There was one she had never used yet. And he never checked there.

"It'll be done in about a day. Come back tomorrow morning and I'll have them for you." He said as she paid ahead for them. He said if there were any mistakes that he'd replace them himself. He prided himself on his work he was the best in town so he'd do a good job. She knew he would.

* * *

"So what are you getting Rocky for Christmas this year?" Rydel asked as she sat texting Savannah while eating lunch with Kate.

"I don't know. He hasn't said he wants anything. What about for Ell?" Kate asked reclining on the poolside lounge where they sat.

"I thought of a new gym bag for him. He's started going a lot more. Since the last tour he started to work out with the guys. So I think that might help him." Rydel said setting her phone down. She picked at the lettuce and took a sip of her drink.

"You could get him drink bottle to go with it, with his name on it! They can make those to order you know?" Kate said sitting back up to take a sip from her own drink.

"Really? That might work too. You think he'd like it?" Rydel asked. Kate shrugged.

"I'm not Ellington, but I think he'd think it was pretty cool. Might seem a bit lame that he knows his own name, but it'd be from you so he'd love it." Kate said; Rydel didn't deflate at the backhanded comment. She simply smiled and got up taking her drink with her; she kissed Kate's cheek and then walked away leaving the ash-blonde to tan. Kate smiled to herself as her skin began to warm…she wasn't going to tell anyone of her plan, it was time the band began to believe in Santa again.

* * *

Christmas Eve was a cool night and as Kate and Rocky readied for bed in the Hotel they were in for their newest tour, Kate smiled as she watched Rocky look out the window at the lights that lit up the night sky. Reds, yellows, greens and blues all lit up the ground and sky around them.

"I'll never tire of that. Just kind of wish we were home in Colorado." Christmas had always been a big tradition in the Lynch family. It was in the Ratliff's too so Ellington had paid to have his family fly out to spend Christmas with him.

It was already after midnight when the boys started to retire. Kate was brushing her teeth when Rocky got into bed. She glanced out of the bathroom ten minutes later to see him lying on his back one hand placed on his torso and his breathing even and slow. She smiled softly before finishing up. She walked out and after waiting several minutes she got out her little gifts and walked out. She met Mark in the hallway.

"You sure this is going to work?" He asked, she grinned at him.

"Of course it will. You know me…come on Ellington first." Placing five little bags down outside the door Mark opened the hotel room door for her. She slowly made her way into the bedroom, where she carefully placed the bag with _To Ellington, From Santa_ written on it in Kate's messiest handwriting, and then she snuck out again.

"Rydel, then Ryland then Riker and finally Ross. And then I'll go back to Rocky." She said and so the process went on. She accidently woke Riker on her way out.

"Katie?" He asked sleep still heavy on his voice.

"Sorry, Rike. Just checking on you guys. Go back to sleep." She whispered, he nodded slowly and lay back down. They were exhausted and needed all the sleep they could get.

Soon enough Kate was back outside Rocky's door. She sighed softly smiled up at Mark and gave him a quick hug.

"Goodnight Mark. Merry Christmas." She said before opening the door the slip back inside.

"Merry Christmas to you too…Secret Santa." Mark whispered as she made to close the door, she winked and left him to return to bed.

Kate was as silent as ever as she placed the last bag next to Rocky on the nightstand before slipping back into bed next to him.

"Where did you go?" he asked softly as he wrapped his arms around her, hoping she hadn't woken him when she left she smiled softly.

"Just made sure the others were asleep." Kate whispered.

"They're big boys, if they don't get enough sleep, tough. And Rydel is asleep first anyway." Rocky replying giving her a kiss before both fell asleep again.

* * *

The loud banging on the door woke Kate with a start and made Rocky groan loudly as he shouted for them to leave them the hell alone.

"Get up! It's Christmas morning! It's snowing! And Santa came!" To hear that word slip from Ryland's mouth made Kate smile. She got up pulling a t-shirt and sweatpants on as she saw Rocky get up and pull on sweatpants she opened the door before Mark could.

"It's ok Mark. Thanks." She said before the five bodies pushed their way inside. Rocky had pulled on some sweatpants and was looking a little surprised at the bag in his hand.

"Did you get one Kate?" Rydel asked. Kate looked back to her nightstand and shook her head.

"No…guess I must have been on the naughty list this year." She said with a small smile "what's he leave for you guys?"

"All the same stuff. I've just compared with Rocky. ID Bracelets and money clips along with a selection of chocolates that we love. So he must know us pretty well." Riker said, with a knowing smile.

"Don't you know the song? He sees you when you're sleeping he knows when you're awake. He knows if you've been bad or good." Kate smiled, "so be good for goodness sake!"


End file.
